Talk:(You Drive Me) Crazy/@comment-24784529-20141130164932/@comment-25598148-20141130171153
(spoiler alert) Well something I like to do is withhold judgement on something until I seen the entireity of it (whether it be on TV or real life) and they just have beautiful moments in later seasons, particularly in S4, S6, and the multiple occasions where he has served her life. The only cheating I relatively hold against them (but not really because I hate her) was in S5 when they kissed and he was dating Lindsey. The first cheating, well Brucas' first relationship was real shallow. And they recognized that it was as they didn't actually sleep with eachother ... they almost did (big diff I know~) And in Brucas' 2nd relationship I'd never hold that cheating against them because that'd be petty and pressed (well the way people may hate Peyton for it) because ok, maybe hate Lucas for it a little, but I don't. Sure, a relationship being shallow doesn't constitute cheating, but their development over the seasons has let me to justify/not hold it again them for S1 cheating ig?? Idk omg. The difference between Brucas relationship in S1 and S3 is so much, though. It's a lot less shallow then and they have beautiful scenes (I quite liked them then, even though Leyton was my OTP from the pilot - pure dedication) But I sort of can justify to myself and understand the cheating in S3? I mean you have to really put the scene in the library to perspective. Did she kiss him because she liked him? Well no, first of all, they're in love. And at the core of it, was that she wanted to kiss him because she saw it as her last chance to - sure, Brooke is her best friend, but she was bleeding out on that floor, and she is in love with him. She could die, she would of more than likely, if she didn't find him. And she was becoming loopy, losing her consciousness, she saw it as if she passed out, she may not wake up. And with him, she just wanted to be able to maybe kiss him one last time, like it's her dying wish. Becuase they just love eachother, that's why he let her, I suppose. He was thinking the same thing. Her/they could potentially die there - she was bleeding out and there was a gunman in the school, they could both die. But he saved her life. I mean, saving life doesn't mean 100% love between 2 people, but the context of the scenes wherein he does, speaks to that. I mean, 100%, I understand not liking Leyton at first, maybe the first few seasons. I spotted the spark and the tru luv from the Pilot, but S4 (especially 4x09, one of my favorite episodes/scenes), and the entirety of S6 esp the marriage...and the heartbreak through S5 shows how much they really, really love eachother and belong together. I mean, Brucas and Lincas don't phase my love with the cheating because to me, I will always see Brooke and Lindsey as rebounds to me. I mean, Brucas is a good BROTP in later season with good romantic scenes in S3, but still rebound the way I see it (yet i am def bias) and Lindsey is 100% rebound, ab-so-lutely undeniable. Both sides of Leyton struggle with abandonment (so does Brooke but she fills that void socially which outlines her struggle plus...omg I'm not talking about Brooke whatever wtf idk) and they find an evenness between them but they break eachothers heart too much (ie Peyton being not ready for relationship in s1 that led to brucas s1, and not ready to get engaged which led to breakup and lincas in s5) but their love for eachother is always undeniable, and can't be phased by anyone to get between it. Sucks they hurt people with cheating but just how it goes ig Omg and as always, I didnt mean to type this much. A lot of the early seasons are actually fuzzy to me o; B/c I watched the first 3-4 seaons in like a week over last winter break omfg. But I know you weren't looking for this long of a reply so don't feel threatened by it or anything. I just talk too much ~